


soot drawings

by orphan_account



Series: sweet flowers blossom in your smile [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Established Relationship, Factoryworker Bang Chan, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sailor Kim Woojin, Sequel, Soft & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an excrusiatingly hard and long day at work, Chan gets to come home to Woojin's arms.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: sweet flowers blossom in your smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	soot drawings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Believeinkook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believeinkook/gifts).



Chan drags his heavy feet up the stairs.

The edges of the old concrete steps are slowly wearing thin, the concrete starting to corrode into small particles and fine sand that float in the air around Chan’s boots, before landing back on the stairs again. The staircase feels steeper and higher than usually.

Chan’s body is aching. The soreness and weariness caused by the physical work and the inhumanly long work hours are throbbing in his muscles and all the way in his bones.

It’s late and completely dark already. Chan might be in danger of tripping on the stairs if he didn’t already know them by heart. There are all kinds of commotion coming from the apartments Chan walks by; the building is far from being asleep yet. The factory workers and their families are used to staying up late.

Chan climbs to the top floor and walks to the door of his and Woojin’s apartment. He turns the key in the rusty lock, feeling the slight, familiar resistance in the process. The heavy wooden door opens with a creak and Chan steps inside the apartment.

The feelings of comfort and calmness start immediately running through Chan’s veins. For once, he isn’t greeted by the cold, lonely apartment standing still in its grey hollowness. Instead, for once he is greeted by the soft scents of jasmine tea, the almost unnoticeable warmth emanating from another body, and the presence of the single most important person in his life.

Chan’s lips curl into a smile. Quietly, he closes the door behind himself and takes his boots off. His socked feet make no sounds against the hard floors as he makes his way further into the small apartment.

Woojin is lying on the bed, wearing some old t-shirt and pajama pants, his hair all mussed up. He’s not sleeping, but he is looking slightly tired. He’s clearly waiting for Chan to get home. Chan’s heart warms at the sight and at the thought.

“Hey. You’re back”, Woojin says when he notices the younger emerging from the hall. He says it quietly, but with a strong emotion that vibrates across the room, immediately reaching Chan and causing slight, enjoyable goosebumps to start running on the younger’s skin.

“Come here”, Woojin then whispers, opening his arms. Chan immediately walks up to the bed, but then stops next to it.

“I’m all dirty”, he says. It’s true. There’s soot all over his clothes and skin, painting them with the all-dirtying black smutch.

“You think I care?” Woojin smiles and then reaches to grab Chan’s hand and pull him onto the bed next to him. Or more like half on top of him. He drapes his arms around the younger.

Chan grins, “I guess you don’t”, he then swipes some soot from his jaw and draws black stripes to Woojin’s cheeks with his fingertip. Then he leans to press a soft kiss on the older’s lips.

“Do you have the day off tomorrow?” Woojin asks when they pull apart. 

Chan nods. Thank God he has a day off. It’s hard; finally having Woojin home but not being able to spend enough time with him because of work. Chan wishes he could take time off now that Woojin is home but sadly it doesn’t really work that way.

“We should do something nice”, Woojin then says.

“Like what?”

“Like... Sleep late, eat breakfast together, go for a walk to the park..”, Woojin muses.

Chan smiles and whispers, “Sounds perfect”

Then he leans to capture Woojin’s lips to another kiss. The aching of his tired body disappears somewhere under the beautiful feeling of kissing his boyfriend. Woojin’s lips are warm and comforting against Chan’s own ones.

When they break apart, Chan looks at Woojin. The older’s eyes are slowly filling with a sleepy haze. Chan can feel how his own eyes are doing the exact same thing.

“You know, we really should wash up before falling asleep”, Woojin says. And yet, he makes no effort to make any movements to any direction. His arms are wrapped around Chan’s waist, keeping the younger pressed right to his side.

Chan lets out a laugh, “You say that, yet you still hold onto me just as tightly”

Woojin shushes him jokingly, “We’ll go wash up in a minute”

Chan grins and lowers his head to rest it on the older’s chest. He closes his eyes and says,

“Yeah, in a minute”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
